Les Papillons Blancs
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Army Wives Fanfiction. Connaissez-vous l'histoire des papillons blancs?


Connaissez-vous l'histoire des papillons blancs? De ce couple qui danse chaque jour d'été? De ces deux être liés par un lien invisible mais si puissant qui les entraîne dans le ciel bleu, sur le haut des brins de blés, à la surface des eaux claires et miroitantes? Tout le monde à un jour vu les papillons blancs voler, emporter par le souffle du vent. Mais savez-vous, que parfois ils nous racontent une histoire?

Aujourd'hui j'ai observé deux papillons blancs, je les ai regardé de si près que j'ai entendu ce qu'ils se disaient. C'est à mon tour de vous compter l'histoire de deux papillons blancs.

Ils vivaient très loin d'ici, dans un autre pays, sur un autre continent. Plus loin que mon regard ne peut se porter, plus loin que le vent ne puisse m'emporter, si loin. Ils s'étaient connus un jour de soleil, où l'un d'entre eux avait été blessé. L'autre avait prit soin de lui et l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Ne pouvant voler, il s'était reposé sur celle qui était devenu sa moitié. Ne voulant plus se séparer, ils restèrent ensemble à chaque instant. Quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques semaines. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient aimés. Tendrement, respectueusement. Ils étaient amis, complices, amants, car oui, même les papillons peuvent aimer et se le prouver. Très vite, le papillon blessé s'en remit, et à son grand regret il devait quitter celle qui l'avait sauvé. Son devoir l'appelait, il devait partir, continuer sa route, s'envoler loin d'elle. Mais il lui fit une promesse, celle de revenir pour elle un jour. Il tenu parole et fut ravit de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'elle l'aimait comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. Il découvrit également une surprise de taille. Elle ne volait pas seule à sa rencontre, un autre papillon blanc, plus petit, plus discret, plus chétif, l'accompagnait. Elle lui présenta : son enfant. Car, oui, encore une fois, les papillons s'aiment et donnent la vie. Les heures, les jours, les mois passèrent et à chaque retour du papillon il retrouva sa moitié et le fruit de leur amour. Mais chaque séparation n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Le jeune papillon dû les quitter à son tour, car l'heure était venue pour lui de découvrir le monde et ses merveilles. La mère soufra beaucoup de cette séparation. Mais elle savait que comme le papillon qu'elle aimait, il reviendrait un jour. Et elle les attendrait. Ils lui avait fait la promesse et cela lui suffisait pour continuer de vivre comme si «de rien n'était» disait-elle, afin de supporter leurs absences. Alors elle laissa faire le temps, chaque nouvelle journée, chaque nouvelle semaine. Pour enfin apprendre qu'un autre enfant allait voir le jour, un autre enfant qu'il ne verra pas grandir une fois encore et qu'elle devra élever seule, mais un enfant qu'ils aimeraient tous les deux à l'infini.

Denise leva un œil du livre qu'elle lisait doucement. La douleur dans son cœur était bien trop forte pour continuer. Car cette histoire semblait être la sienne. Frank était reparti à l'autre du bout du monde. Il avait tout fait pour voir son autre enfant naître et grandir, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il était partit, une fois encore. Denise posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi. La naissance était prévu pour dans deux semaines. Pourtant, le petit ange en elle s'agitait de plus en plus.

-Chut, mon cœur, murmura-t-elle en faisant de doux mouvements, ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi de venir au monde. Il faut encore attendre un peu.

Elle fit une grimace et ferma les yeux en soufflant de plus en plus fort.

-Je t'en prie bébé, calme toi. Calme toi, répéta-t-elle en crispant ses doigts sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle émit un soupir et attendit encore quelques secondes que la douleur ne s'attenue. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là. Elle se plia en deux. Lorsqu'elle eu une minute de répit, elle se saisit du téléphone qu'elle avait près d'elle et composa le numéro de son amie. Claudia Joy lui avait dit de l'appeler dès qu'elle en aurait besoin et le moment était venu.

-Résidence du Général Holden? Fit la voix familière à l'autre bout du fil.

-Claudia Joy, soupira Denise entre deux contractions.

-Denise, ça va?

-Pas vraiment, je crois…le bébé.

-J'arrive tout de suite, lança Claudia Joy avant de raccrocher.

Denise en fit de même et quitta la chambre d'enfant. Elle rejoignit le salon tant bien que mal et prit le sac déjà prêt dans l'armoire de l'entrée. Vivre avec Frank lui avait appris à être toujours prête à tout. Et ce soir là, tout pouvait arriver. Une fois encore, son mari ne serait pas là pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture et la conduire à l'hôpital. Il ne serait pas là pour lui tenir la main et pour entendre le premier cri de leur enfant. Une fois encore un papillon virevoltait seul dans le ciel, alors que son compagnon se trouvait peut être en danger, loin, dans un ciel orageux. Denise se ressaisit. Elle ne devait pas penser à son mari. Elle ne devait pas penser qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec elle. Elle ne devait pas imaginer qu'il pouvait être blessé quelque part. Elle se devait de rester concentrée sur ce qu'il se passait.

Son amie arriva rapidement. Elle l'aida à monter en voiture. A peine démarrées, Denise perdit les eaux. Elle essayait de rester la plus calme et la plus silencieuse possible. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle était avant tout une femme qui accouchait dans la voiture de son amie, sans le père de son enfant, et avec deux petites semaines d'avance. Claudia Joy faisait tout son possible pour la calmer. Une fois arrivées à l'hôpital, on s'occupa rapidement de la future mère. Claudia Joy l'accompagna pendant un moment, mais elle dû la laisser quelques courtes minutes.

On dit que lorsqu'un papillon est lié à un autre, il sait exactement à quel moment il a besoin de lui. Ce fil invisible qui les unie lorsqu'ils volent ensemble, comme enlacés sur une douce musique, ne se brise jamais. Ni le temps, ni la distance ne peut en atténuer sa force.

Perdu dans ce désert ardent et sans fin, pour seule musique le bruit du vent dans les toiles des tentes et entre les montagnes acérées, Frank pensait à sa moitié restée à Fort Marshall. Il était bien loin le temps où il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire de ne pas manger ce chocolat qui lui faisait tant envie. Denise avait continué de se transformer depuis son départ, son enfant avait encore grandit dans le ventre de sa mère. Bien au chaud, protégé, entouré, rassuré. Mais lui, il n'avait rien fait pour cela. Une fois encore, Denise avait dû tout gérer toute seule. Et il s'en voulait, terriblement. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il devait faire des efforts pour rester concentré sur le terrain. Frank en avait l'habitude, il savait au combien la concentration était un point important et surtout vital pour sa survie et sa rentrée au pays. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Denise, à ce bébé, à Jeremy également qui poursuivait sa propre route. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il rassurait son épouse, et pourtant, il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout et qu'elle lui cachait ses inquiétudes. Il la connaissait, car cela faisait des années qu'ils affrontaient la vie ensemble, côtes à côtes.

Malheureusement, la vie des papillons blancs n'est pas éternelle. Comme toute vie, il y a inévitablement disparition. Peut être avez-vous déjà vu un papillon blanc virevolter plus doucement que les autres aux chaudes heures de l'été. Ou se trouvait sont compagnon de route? Partit pour des rivages inconnus? Peut être ne l'avait-il pas encore rencontré. Peut être l'avait-il déjà perdu.

Le sang et la sueur lui écorchaient la peau. Le sable lui brulait les yeux. Le bruit des combats était incessant, comme un bourdonnement qui ne se tait jamais et qui fait partie intégrante de soi-même. Jeremy sentit des bras lui agripper les épaules, il distinguait quelques mots hurlés avec panique. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire, ni parler, ni même bouger. Il cligna des yeux pour reprendre pieds dans le réalité et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Son compagnon lui disait de tenir bon, qu'il n'avait eu qu'une balle de rien du tout, qu'il allait s'en remettre et rentrer au pays. Là où se trouvait sa mère et la chambre qu'il avait préparé pour son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Jeremy avait parié sur une fille et il en parlait sans cesse avec ses compagnons de route. Si bien, qu'ils l'appelaient affectueusement «grand-frère gâteau».

-Allez grand-frère, tiens le coup mon pote, nous lâches pas comme ça, lança celui qui se trouvait penché au-dessus de son corps, déconne pas.

-Je vais vous lâcher sur ce coup, grommela-t-il dans un soupir de douleur.

-Tu as pensé à ton frangin? A tes parents? Allez mec.

-C'est une fille je te dit, dit-il en tentant de sourire.

-Raison de plus, faut que tu tiennes le coup pour empêcher tous les garçons de tourner autour d'elle. Allez Sherwood.

-Ramène mon corps au pays, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Je vais le faire, mais vivant ok?

-Tiens ta promesse ou…ou je viens de hanter, dit-il en souriant.

-Je te le promets mon pote, répondit-il.

-Merci, soupira encore Jeremy avant de se laisser aller.

Encore une fois, il entendait le bruit des combats, le son de la voix de son compagnon, son cœur battre dans sa poitrine ensanglantée. Le bourdonnement se fit moins fort, pour ne devenir plus qu'un murmure. Il ne sentit plus la douleur, plus rien. Ses pensées allèrent encore vers sa famille, vers cet enfant qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, vers les regrets qu'il avait de ne pas connaître un autre amour que celui d'Amanda disparue depuis quelques années déjà. Les images des personnes qu'il aimait, ou qu'il avait aimé, défilaient devant lui avant qu'il ne pense plus à rien. Rien.

Les papillons blancs font des promesses qu'ils tiennent bien souvent, si le ciel est clément.

Denise poussa un cri de douleur. Claudia Joy se tenait à côté d'elle et essayait de la calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Respire, murmura-t-elle.

-Je veux voir Frank, gronda son amie, je n'y arriverais pas Claudia Joy.

-Bien sûr que si, tu t'en ai sortis pour Jeremy, tu vas y arriver Denise.

-J'ai besoin de lui, lança la jeune femme avec rage en serrant de toutes ses forces la main de son amie.

-Denise, il….

-Nooooooon, soupira Denise.

On la conduisit sur un lit et plusieurs personnes vinrent l'entourer. Elle ne voulait pas accoucher dans ces conditions, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à donner naissance à cet enfant sans que le père ce celui-ci ne soit présent. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Le fil qui uni les papillons blancs est plus solide que la distance, il est simplement plus fort que tout.

Frank entra en hâte dans l'hôpital. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait voulu faire la surprise à Denise en ayant droit à une permission qu'il n'espérait plus. Mais en arrivant à la maison, il avait été étonné de voir qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Quelques objets se trouvaient sur le sol du salon, et surtout ce livre restait ouvert dans la chambre d'enfant. Un pressentiment l'avait poussé à faire le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il arriva à l'accueil et demanda si son épouse avait été acceptée aux urgences ou à la maternité. Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait entendu la réponse affirmative. On le conduisit rapidement à l'endroit où se trouvait son épouse. Il poussa la porte d'un geste vif et bref. Denise leva les yeux vers lui, Claudia Joy en fit de même et un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes.

-Frank, sanglota presque Denise.

-Je suis là, répondit-il en approchant, je suis là mon cœur.

Elle lui sourit et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Comment…

-Plus tard, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres, tu as autre chose de plus important à faire avant, non?

Ils se sourirent un instant encore avant que Denise sente une autre contraction. Celle-ci mit en marche le processus. Rassurée, elle puisait toute sa force dans celle de Frank qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant poussa son premier cri. Frank coupa le cordon et on porta le nourrisson sur la poitrine de sa mère. Une fille.

-C'est notre petite fille, murmura Frank avec amour en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Ils savourèrent ces courtes minutes de joie immense avant qu'on ne conduise la jeune femme dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose, et l'enfant à la pouponnière.

Lorsqu'un papillon blanc perd la vie, on raconte que son âme s'envole encore bien plus haut qu'il n'avait pu voler lui-même. L'âme d'un papillon blanc protège toutes les autres. Elle est pure. L'âme d'un papillon blanc est chargée d'amour. S'il a été aimé dans sa vie, son âme est grande et il peut veiller et protéger les autres papillons blancs. Ce jour là, un papillon blanc a perdu la vie, mais ce jour là, un autre à vu le jour. Le premier veillera sur le second, en secret, sans que personne ne puisse s'en douter. Car l'amour est invisible et pourtant si grand qu'il peut déplacer les montagnes, traverser les océans, et toucher les étoiles.

J'ai vu deux papillons blancs danser aujourd'hui et ils m'on raconté une histoire. L'histoire d'autres papillons blancs, vivant si loin que mon regard ne puisse pas se poser sur la contrée où ils se trouvent, encore enlacés par cet éternel fil qui ne cédera jamais. Aujourd'hui j'ai entendu l'histoire des papillons blancs. Une histoire d'amour.

FIN


End file.
